


One Failed Intercourse

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble about Aomine and Kagami's first attempt</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Failed Intercourse

His hands shook as he clenched at Aomine's hair, his nerves completely electrified. Kagami couldn't breathe. It hurt so much that he wanted to rip something apart, to jump off and make it end, to just forget about sex and Aomine and run away... But he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't. He would never forget about Aomine... At least, he believed so. Fuck, he felt like he was being ripped apart instead.

Aomine's hands squeezed the cheeks of his buttocks as his tongue slid up his throat, and Kagami gasped, a precious intake of oxygen filling him up in a rush. It provided the perfect chance for Aomine to push a little further in, and again Kagami clenched up. "Don't squeeze me too hard, Kagami," He groaned, "It's only going to hurt you more than it does me."

Kagami really couldn't hear anything. He knew Aomine was trying to help him, or something... But his hole was burning up.

"Kagami, breathe," Aomine pulled his head down, almost whispering before forcing open Kagami's mouth with his tongue. Aomine's tongue reached in as far back as possible, stroking the roof of his mouth, coaxing it to open his windpipe, and the moment his throat relaxed, Kagami released a suffocated moan. Aomine didn't stop, but instead breathed out into him, nearly forcing air down his throat. Kagami was sure this was the first time he'd experienced CPR.

So caught up in the swift and gentle caresses of his tongue, Kagami did not realize Aomine had finally gotten himself successfully in until he pulled a little back and thrust back in, going even further in than the first time. He saw stars behind his eyelids, and some overwhelming emotion welled up in his chest, bursting within a second into a sob that was muffled by Aomine's continuous kisses. It hurt so much that he didn't know why he was doing it anymore. Aomine was in front of him, but it wasn't making it any better. He hated feeling so physically worthless like this, just writhing in pain with no way to stop it.

"I'm sorry, Kagami. I'll stop."

Aomine pulled out and stepped away, closing Kagami's legs for him while he wiped away tears with clenched fists. He didn't really know what to say. He was sorry, but not that sorry at the moment. It was a relief that the pain was stopping. The ache was still there, and it was still burning, but he was relieved. He was overwhelmingly relieved. Kagami burst into another wave of tears as Aomine, nude and erect, came back from the bathroom with a wet towel. He hated that he was so relieved that he wasn't going to make love with Aomine today. It was like Kagami's heart was telling himself that he just didn't love Aomine all that much. You should have just taken in the pain like a man, a wave of regret uttered into his heart as it hit him. Just imagining it made him want to cry harder, though. It had fucking hurt so, so much. He was so fucking scared... of just, everything.

Aomine gently pulled at his shoulder, turning him around to wipe his face. Kagami pushed him away and buried his face in his hands, too embarrased and full of confusing emotions to face him. "I- I'm sorry..." He uttered before another wave of sobs welled up and overtook his throat again.

"Come on," Aomine pulled his hand away and began wiping his face. "You look like a real idiot like this, a grown ape sobbing like a baby."

Any other time, Kagami might have retorted, but he didn't feel like he could deny that this time. He kept his eyes down as Aomine wiped away another trail of tears off his cheek.

"Kagami," Aomine pulled him up and sat him down, wrapping his arms around his neck, "It hurt, so we stopped. That's all. Don't be sorry. It's only our first try." Aomine's hands stroked his hair, and Kagami buried his face into his shoulder as he pulled him closer. "But.." He blubbered a few syllables.

"Fuck, just shut up, Bakagami."

Aomine pulled back, just enough to be able to plant a series of soft kisses all over his crying face before silencing him with the most gentle, soft, slow kiss Kagami has ever gotten for as long as he can remember. His tongue didn't move to dominate him and arouse him at all. In fact, Kagami couldn't really feel much of anything other than his lips softly pressing and sucking on his own, and Aomine's thumb stroking the tears off of his cheek. Kagami was sure he was probably one of three people in the world who knew just how gentle Aomine can be. And this kind of gentleness especially was something only he knew about. He shifted closer, and another jolt of pain shot up his spine, making him cringe just a little bit.

"Sorry," Aomine whispered as their lips parted. He pulled the blankets from behind them, crumpled in the corner of the bed, and covered Kagami's shoulders with it. "You should get some sleep first. I'm gonna go wash up." He got up from the bed, unashamed of his nude erection, and headed straight for the bathroom.

 

Aomine grabbed a new pair of boxers before he approached the bed again. It was both their first time, and all of Aomine's AV research on gay sex had not taught him how much it would hurt for the recipient. He hoped he had not shown it, but he was scared he had hurt Kagami. It completely shook him up when Kagami burst into tears, shaking like a rabbit cornered by a fox. He gently sat down at the edge of the bed, peering at Kagami, who was asleep now. His eyes were going to be slightly swollen tomorrow. Aomine sighed, laying down on the very edge, to be careful not to disturb his sleeping lover.

"Ngh.. Aomine?"

"...Yeah?" Kagami peered at him with eyes half asleep, reaching out and softly pulling at his elbow.

"It's cold..." As soon as he slid inwards, Kagami wrapped his arms and legs around Aomine, nestling his cheek on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Hng... It's warm now..." How this huge brute of a man can look so small and adorable, Aomine can never figure out. Just the way Kagami does things makes him seem really small and cute sometimes. Once, Aomine had thought that someone like Kuroko might have been nicer to engulf completely in his arms, but it only made him shudder and wish he never thought it again. He didn't want to see the face Kuroko would give him in that situation, or even what kind of a punch he'd need to expect from that small frame of godly fist power. Besides, he liked that Kagami filled his arms completely, bulky muscles and all.

Kagami's cheeks were still a little pink from crying. It almost looked like they _had_ gone through with their intercourse, the way Kagami looked like he was blushing. But then again, Kagami was always blushing. He was fun to tease.

"...Y'know...." Kagami mumbled, surprising Aomine who had thought he was sleeping, "I c'n do be'er next time..." He tightened his arms around Aomine's waist just a little bit. What an impossible guy to handle, Aomine thought as he turned to his side to completely embrace the half asleep redhead.

"Idiot," He muttered, stroking the soft skin on the back of his neck as Kagami nuzzled closer into his chest, his lips almost kissing Aomine's bare skin, and hugged him tightly as he finally drifted off to sleep for good. Aomine almost smiled to himself as he let his own thoughts drift away into unconsciousness. It wasn't sex, but it felt so fucking good either way to be sleeping together like this. It awed him that he was the last thing Kagami thought about before he fell asleep, the last thing he saw or felt... And to wake up and be the first in his world of tomorrow, one failed intercourse was more than worth it if he could open his eyes and see Kagami's own eyes reflecting nothing but him.

 

 


End file.
